Trouble Is
by twihardgleek20
Summary: Sam was kidnapped by the Decepticons, and now I have to save him, along with Bella, her vampire boyfriend, his family full of vamps, werewolves, and the Autobots. And in the end, who's survives, and who dies? Rated T for minor language. Please R&R!
1. Change

**Chapter 1: Change**

**Mikaela Banes, Forks, Washington:**

I walked out of the airport into the rainy air of Forks, Washington. I missed California but I assumed it was for the best. Sam wanted to finish collage, and in that time my father had sent me out to live with Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Ironhide had come to Forks with me to make sure I was safe. It started drizzling right when I got to Ironhide. "You know where we're going?" I asked him for the millionth time. Ironhide's engine purred in response, meaning he did. I nodded and started driving to Uncle Charlie's.

The drive was slow and rainy. I knew Ironhide didn't enjoy the rain that well, but I guess he would just have to get used to it; we both would. We came to a stop at a small house, and Bella and Uncle Charlie waiting on the door step. Ironhide knew when he could and couldn't transform. I got out of the car and got some of my luggage out when Uncle Charlie came and helped me. "Mikaela, you have grown, haven't you?" He asked, giving me a hug. I smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm applying to some collages." I said as he helped me with my bags upstairs in the spare room, which was next to Bella's.

The room was a beige color, with white and red checkered curtains, the same patterned bed spread laid out on a twin size bed. A mahogany desk sat on the left side wall. That was pretty much the basics of the room. I laid down my laptop on the desk and started putting my clothes in the matching mahogany dressers and drawers.

Once I was done unpacking, I went downstairs to grab a snack out of the cupboard. I grabbed some crackers and went to go into the living room, only to run into an Uncle Charlie in fishing gear and heading out the door. "I was just going fishing with my old friend Billy and Bella was heading out to her boyfriend's house." He explained. I opened my mouth to speak when Charlie started talking again. "Why don't you bring Mikaela with you, Bella?" Charlie asked Bella. Bella nodded her head. "Um, okay." Bella said and walked out the door to her ratty old truck. "Why don't you let me drive and just navigate me?" I asked her as I climbed into the driver's seat of Ironhide.

Bella timidly got in the passenger's seat and started navigating me instantly. We ended up driving into a forest. "Bella, what's your boyfriend's name?" I asked, trying to make small talk. "Edward," She said simply. "What's he—" Bella cut me off, with an annoyed face. "Why are you trying to get along with me now, Mikaela? What makes you wanna get to know me, be nice to me now? We never liked each other, and now all of a sudden you move in and that changes everything? Well?" She ranted. I was struck in awe.

It looked like she got Ironhide mad enough to transform right in the middle of the forest, throwing Bella and I off to the side. "Ironhide, it's okay. She wasn't gonna hurt me." I told Ironhide, making him feel a little better. He growled as Bella stared at him in shock. "Oh my…" She trailed off. "What the hell is this?" Bella raged. I took a deep breath, as so did she. Ironhide stood there patiently, waiting for the word to beat her; which was never gonna happen. "Bella, this is Ironhide. He's my Transformer, and my guardian. Ironhide, this is Bella." I introduced. Bella stood there awkwardly. "Hello, I am Ironhide." Ironhide said, holding out his overly sized robot hand trying to make nice. This was going well. Bella shakily took the huge hand into her small one and shook it. "Bella," She mumbled. She was taking this very well. I would have thought she would of started screaming and freaking out. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself from this whole mishap. "Can we pretend this never happened?" I asked Bella with a smile. She nodded, still probably confused. "Ironhide, can you transform back so we can get to Bella's boyfriend's house?" I asked. He shifted back into his car-self. I hopped gladly back into the driver's seat. "You coming?" I called to Bella. She slipped into the passenger seat with a quite sound that sounded like "shmurf".

We were silent the whole rest of the way, which wasn't that long. We pulled up to a mansion. "This place is amazing." I breathed out. I heard whistling as Bella got out. "Nice car, Bells!" A male voice boomed. I got out of Ironhide, and was looking at a very muscular man with dark brown hair and golden eyes. I also noticed he had very pale skin. Bella laughed as the man gave Bella a hug. "No, I wish. This is my cousin Mikaela's car." She said as I stepped over to them. "I'm Emmett!" He said. "You're Bella's boyfriend?" I asked, chuckling. He started laughing hysterically. That's a bit random, I thought. "No, no, no, I am defiantly _not _this klutz' boyfriend." He said and started laughing again. Bella frowned, and then lightly punched his muscular arm, like she was afraid she'd break her hand. "That's right, little sister, don't wanna break your hand _again_." Emmett said playfully.

I smiled at this site, just because it was so funny. Suddenly, a little pixie-like female, a male with a wavy/curly blonde hair do, and a bronze haired guy came out of the mansion. "Hello! I'm Alice!" The pixie one said and came over and hugged me. I just stood there, with an annoyed face on. She let go and smiled as she continued. "That's Jasper, my boyfriend." She said, pointing at the wavy/curly blonde one. He gave a slight smile and waved. "That's Edward, Bella's boyfriend." She said pointing at bronze hair boy.

"I'm Mikaela, Bella's cousin." I introduced. Bella went over to Edward and gave him a kiss. "Bells, I don't think I'm gonna stay But nice meeting you guys!" I said and went into Ironhide, him speeding off before I could even look like I was driving.

As we were driving, Ironhide came to an abrupt stop. There was an oncoming car that looked like Bumblebee. That's when it hit me; it was Bumblebee.

**A/N Hey! Did you guys like it? The first chapter of Trouble Is! Please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks! –T **


	2. Wiplash

**Disclamer: Probably shoulda mentioned this before, but I don't own. Twilight ain't mine…Transformers ain't mine…I don't even know if this idea is original! I think it is…well, I think I do, so I own my idea, but that's it. **

**A/N I should probably say this now; Mikaela and Carlisle will not be a couple. It's all cannon pairings. It's just like that because the vampires take a big part in what's gonna happen, and since Carlisle is like, the coven leader, and the father figure to the Cullen's, so I thought, why the hale not! So, that's all cleared up! Enjoy –T **

**Chapter 2: Wiplash**

**Mikaela Banes, Forks, Washington**

Bumblebee transformed as he reached Ironhide and me. "Huston, we have a problem." Bumblebee said through the radio. "Bumblebee, what's the matter? Where's Sam?" I asked, now worried. If something happened to Sam, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. I know I shouldn't blame anything on me, but, he's my boyfriend, and that's what I feel. Bumblebee didn't say anything, which made me clench my fist and a knot grow in my stomach. "What happened?" I demanded. Optimus Prime came in and landed right behind Bumblebee, and Ratchet and Jazz followed. "Sam has been…" Optimus trailed off. I took a deep breath and unclenched my fist. I stared up to Optimus Prime, my eyes pleading, begging for him to tell me what happened to Sam.

"He was captured by the Decepticons." Optimus finished. It even pained him to say that. I gasped and screamed out in pain. It felt like my heart had been set on fire. "Why couldn't you have stopped them?" I screamed to them. "Mikaela—" Ratchet tried saying but I cut him off. "Bumblebee, weren't you there!" He didn't do or say anything. "I'm taking that as a no…" I trailed off. "Mikaela, what I was trying to say was we were all there, and we tried to get Sam back. One thing led to another and we lost him. We're all so sorry." Ratchet explained. I nodded, feeling a little better now that I knew the Autobots at least tried.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. They looked at one another, thinking faces on. Bumblebee suddenly started blaring out the chorus of Riot by Three Days Grace. "Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot!" I laughed and smiled. Joy was what I needed right now. "Bumblebee, I think a riot you just screw us up and the Decepticons would kill us." I chuckled out. He stopped the music and his head dropped. I patted his robotic leg.

"I'm sure we'll think off something." Jazz said. I heard a crunch of the leaves in the woods behind us. I got nervous. "You guys, except Ironhide, have to transform and get out of here! We can meet up here again late tonight. Ironhide, just transform so I can get in you. Fast!" I commanded. They followed orders quickly. I gave them a small wave before they were out of site. "Let's roll, Ironhide." I sighed as I slowly went inside the car. As I drove off, I could have sworn I saw Bella and Edward…

* * *

><p>I paced around my room for a while, trying to think of what I could do to help Sam. I tried calling him and texting him, but no answered. Tears formed in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them drop. I knew I had to be strong. It was just me in the house, no one else. At least, I thought. I walked down to the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was five. In decided that Bella wouldn't be home for a little while longer, as well as Uncle Charlie, so I whipped up a PB&amp;J sandwich. An easy thing to make, and it would help with the nerves.<p>

Ironhide honked, letting me know something was up. I left the sandwich on the table and ran like the speed of light to him. "What'd you get?" I asked. "We got a signal on where Sam is." He said through his radio. I sighed in relief. "That's fantastic! What's the next step?" Ironhide transformed right in front of my eyes. I gave him a stern, warning look. He knew he couldn't transform like this in public. "Well, we have a plan, but it involves the Cullen's—Bella's boyfriend's family." He explained. I gave him a confused look. Why would he need their help? "Mikaela…they aren't human. They're vampires." He whispered. I gasped. Vampires? Did Bella know this? I nodded, in shock a little bit.

Ironhide quickly transformed back, saying that he'd explain more later. A fast speeding Volvo came down the road. It quickly parked and Edward and Bella got out. I stormed over to them. "You"—I pointed at Edward—"are a vampire?" I angrily questioned. Bella and Edward's face stood in shock while I waited for answers.


	3. Into the Rush

**Chapter 3: Into the Rush**

**Mikaela Banes, Forks, Washington**

"That's crazy, Mikaela." Edward said smoothly. Bella looked nervous and looked at Edward as she bit her lip. Now I knew Edward was lying. "Well, you're girlfriend just gave it away by looking how she looks at the moment." I muttered. Edward gave out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Yes, my family and I are vampires." He hissed in a lower voice. I smirked. "How'd you even figure out?" Bella asked. I looked back at Ironhide, chuckling to myself. "My buddy, Ironhide, here told me." I said, patting Ironhide's hood.

Edward gave me a confused look, then looking at Ironhide with the same look. "Wha—" I cut him off. "Let's go into the forest. I can explain better in private." I said as I started walking into the forest. Ironhide drove himself behind me. I stopped at the entrance of the forest as Ironhide went farther into the forest. "You two slow pokes coming or what?" I asked, motioning my hand for them to follow. I saw Edward mutter something to Bella. It better not have been about me.

We traveled about halfway into the forest before I gave Ironhide the OK to transform. Edward went wide-eyed at the sight. Bella was still shocked, but not as shocked as the first time. "What is this?" Edward asked calmly. "Hello, I am Ironhide. And this, what my species is, they're called Autobots. We need you and your family's help to destroy the Decepticons." Ironhide explained. "Who are the Decepticons?" Bella asked. I sighed. "The Decepticons are the bad guys and they're robot aliens like the Autobots. We have to get to them to save my boyfriend, Sam, and to do that, I guess we need the Cullen's help." I explained.

"Well, I guess we should go back to my house to explain this to everyone else. "I'll take Bella back to her house and I'll bring her in my Volvo. You can drive in your little alien." Edward chuckled out. We all started back when I smiled. "Oh, so you're the one with the prissy little sports car." I joked about Edward's car. "Yeah, it's mine. Bella won't let me buy her a new car. She's too stubborn to let me." Edward joked back.

Bella frowned, not enjoying the embarrassment. "Come on, Love." Edward said in a calming voice to Bella. She went into the prissy little Volvo and slammed the door. "You know where we're going?" Edward asked me. I nodded and got into Ironhide. It looked like Edward and I were forming a friendship.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Cullen house in no time. Alice ran out at a speed that was inhumanly possible. "Edward, no need to explain. I saw everything and already told the rest." Alice told Edward in a hurry. She came over to me. "I think it'd be best if we met these Autobots; all of them." Alice said in a demanding voice. "Why not?" I muttered.<p>

**A/N There's that chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner then I should have. Next update will be soon! Please R&R! –T **


	4. No Surprise

**A/N Okay, I've had a brainfart my Toodlerz! Yess, I am back though with another chapter of Trouble Is though! You lucky ducks! And I also haven't been updating because I haven't had timee….yeah, so, you know, this just might be my update for the month for this story, and then I'ma be working on my Songfic, Misery Business, and then—oh! I almost forgot to tell ya'll! Any of you who have read my story Twilight and Facebook Equals Some Weirdness, well, the first chapter of the sequel **_**will **_**be out by early 2012, late 2011. I also have the title for it! Its name will be Emmett's Stabbing Stake! I am planning to have some Transformers characters, Vampire Diaries characters, and of course your usual Twilight characters in it. But, it will **_**not **_**be a crossover, but everyone will be very OC (Out of Character) in it(; So, keep an eye out for it! Enough with me rambling—I'm even getting tired of myself going on and on and on! So, on with chapter four! –T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Transformers…just Bumblebee's randomness(: **

**Chapter 4: No Surprise**

**Edward Cullen, Forks, Washington (I know! New POV!) **

Ironhide had told us that the Autobots would meet us in the same field we fought the Newborn vampires. I honestly had no idea how the creepy robot alien knew about that…

We all were in the huge field, waiting for the Autobots and Mikaela's arrival. "You were sure they said here?" I whispered to Alice, who standing on the other side of me—Bella was on the side Alice wasn't on. "Yes! I saw it in my vision!" Alice hissed back. I just sighed and waited patiently for the robot aliens to arrive.

Suddenly, we heard a huge crash in the woods—multiple crashes, actually. "Could you guys be a little quieter?" I heard Mikaela whisper to her Autobots. I stifled a chuckle.

By the looks of Mikaela from her first impression, I was pretty sure she didn't want anything to do with us—well, maybe everyone but Emmett. Bella had told me all about her past with Mikaela; all the fighting and bullying and everything. "Edward," Bella spoke up quietly while looking up at me.

"Yes, Love?" I responded to her, and peered deep into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" She asked me. I sighed. Was she jealous? "Bella, are you jealous?" I asked her. "No," She said hastily, breaking off her gaze and looking straight into the forest. "Bella, your cousin's in trouble and her little Autobots need our help to save the man she loves." I explained and sighed. I heard Emmett's booming laughter all the way from the other side of our semi-circle. "Plus, we don't get to kick ass side-by-side with robot aliens every day, you know." Emmett said as he lifted his mouth into the goofiest smile ever.

Esme scolded Emmett's dirty mouth as Bella sighed, annoyed. We waited only a tad bit longer before we heard music and the rolling of tires descending from the woods. Ironhide, and four other cars—well, two cars, a truck, and an ambulance—came out of the woods, along with Mikaela. Bumblebee stopped the music in mid-song—I think the song he was playing was Fly by Rihanna **(one of my fave songs at the moment, by the way!)**—and changed to the chorus of Low by Flo Rida. _The yellow Camaro probably laid eyes—or, whatever the hell you call whatever they see out of when they're cars—on Rosalie, _Jasper snickered in his mind. I snickered as well, Jasper's thoughts probably correct. Emmett's happy look went to a death glare to the yellow car. _If that car plans on hitting on Rosalie, I swear I'll kill it!_ Emmett thought. I rolled my eyes. "What are you thinking?" I asked Bella in a low enough voice for her to hear me.

"How I got stuck in the middle of this." Bella told me and leaned her head back on my chest. "Okay, Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Jazz, meet the Cullen's." Mikaela said and the cars transformed. The yellow car cut off Low by Flo Rida and transformed with the rest of the robots.

Everyone was awe-struck. "Hello, I am Optimus Prime; and these are my team of Autobots." The big truck spoke up first.


	5. Enchanted to Meet You

**A/N Hmm, maybe I will update one more time this month! I hope you enjoy it—it's when the Cullen's and the Autobots have their first encounter. It's gonna be freaking epic, gosh darn it! Haha! Also, I use the song reference Fly by Rihanna. That song is actually by Nicki Minaj **_**featuring **_**Rihanna. I didn't catch it while I was editing last chapter! Sorry for the confusion—if there was any. So, long story short—maybe this time, the chapters gonna be longer(; —T **

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Twilight**

**Emmett: No you don't! **

**Me: I know…**

**Optimus Prime: Nor do you own Transformers!**

**Me: STFU Optimus! I know I don't!**

**Optimus Prime: Daang…**

**Chapter 5: Enchanted to Meet You**

**Mikaela Banes, Forks, Washington **

_Previously in Trouble Is…_

_"Okay, Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Jazz, meet the Cullen's." Mikaela said and the cars transformed. The yellow car cut off Low by Flo Rida and transformed with the rest of the robots._

_Everyone was awe-struck. "Hello, I am Optimus Prime; and these are my team of Autobots." The big truck spoke up first. –Taken from Edward's POV, Chapter 4_

I laughed mentally at everyone's shocked faces. I mean, I'm pretty sure Sam and I had the same faces. Ouch. It even hurt me to think about Sam. I just missed him too much.

"I-I am Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said as he walked up to Optimus, offering a hand. Carlisle must be the vampire's leader. After shaking hands, the other Autobots introduced themselves. "Hey, I'm Jazz." Jazz coolly said and nodded. "I am Ratchet—I'm the Autobot doctor, really." Ratchet said and chuckled. "I am Ironhide—I'm Mikaela's guardian just in case little bad Decepticons come to attack. I'm also the Autobots weapon artist." Ironhide explained, smiling when one of his huge guns activated out.

Bella cringed in fear while the bulky, muscle Cullen—Emmett, I think his name was—screamed out, "Freaking awesome!" The other Cullen's smiled at Emmett's response. "Okay, Ironhide, put the gun down. We're not blowing anyone up _yet_." I told him and laughed. Ironhide put the guns away.

"I am Bumblebee." Bumblebee translated through his radio. "How come he doesn't talk normally like the rest of them do?" Bella asked. I sighed, and went to explain, when Ratchet took over for me. "Bumblebee's voice box was damaged during war. I've been doing the best I could to try to fix it. At least he can still talk through his radio." Ratchet explained. I mouthed the word, "thanks," to Ratchet. He nodded in response. Bumblebee said nothing more.

"Well, I am Esme, Carlisle's wife. It's a pleasure meeting you all." Esme, a woman with caramel colored hair and a charismatic and charming attitude, said. "I'm Alice! I can see the future, so, I'm gonna be a big help—just to let you know." Alice said and winked. "I'm Jasper. I can control emotions, and I have mad fighting skills." Jasper's southern-drawl stated. "I'm Rosalie, and if I know one thing, it's that you all have very deep, sexy voices." Rosalie, the blonde beauty queen said and winked at the Autobots. Emmett was giving Rosalie a glare, and then turned to the Autobots to speak. "My name's Emmett and I have that happy-go-lucky attitude. But, try to flirt with Rosie here, and you'll get the ass-kicking of your life." Emmett told the Autobots, his strong, buff arm firmly around Rosalie. Esme gave Emmett a glare about his cussing mouth. "I'm Edward. I can read minds, and I'm the fastest out of this coven. And this," he paused and put his arm around Bella, "is Bella, my human girlfriend."

"We know Bella, _trust _me. Mikaela has told us about her—and we know not to involve her in _anything_." Optimus said. "Well, it was very amazing to meet you all." Carlisle said. "It's a huge shock and something big to take in. Trust me—I freaking know." I said and chuckled.

"Well, it was an honor to meet you, too." Jazz said.

_So, what the freak now? _I thought to myself. "The next step is to learn how to fight these robots." Edward answered my question for me. I forgot—vampire mind reader.

What a perfectly normal life I've been leading. Transforming robots, vampires, what's next—werewolves?

**A/N I think you all know where this cliffhanger's leading…(; Also, I do realize I've been cursing these past two chapters. I'm just channeling Emmett. It's gonna stop though, okay? Until next time! Remember—REVIEW TOODLERZ! –T**


	6. Bang Bang Bang

**A/N …Hey! I know, I haven't updated since October 2O11! I'm really sorry, but, I've been having writers block—big time! But, I'm back. Okay, I'ma stop talking now.(: -T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Transformers, the book reference, or the song reference I use.**

**Chapter 6: Bang Bang Bang **

**Mikaela Banes, Forks, Washington **

_Previously in Trouble Is…_

_"We know Bella,__trust__me. Mikaela has told us about her—and we know not to involve her in__anything__." Optimus said. "Well, it was very amazing to meet you all." Carlisle said. "It's a huge shock and something big to take in. Trust me—I freaking know." I said and chuckled._

_"Well, it was an honor to meet you, too." Jazz said._

_So, what the freak now?__I thought to myself. "The next step is to learn how to fight these robots." Edward answered my question for me. I forgot—vampire mind reader._

_What a perfectly normal life I've been leading. Transforming robots, vampires, what's next—werewolves? –Taken from Mikaela POV, Chapter 5_

The Cullen's gratefully let me spend the night at their house, along with Bella. _That's kind of nice of them, _I thought as I lay on the guest bed. Well, of course, the Cullen's seem like nice people—especially to put up with my sarcastic attitude.

We were gonna start fight training tomorrow—although, I was kind of frightened to see how all this was gonna work out. I wasn't so frightened about myself though because Sam and I had fought Decepticons so many times. It was pretty easy for me now. Especially since they have Sam now. Bella was sleeping in Edward's bed. Apparently, that was the usual around here. The Cullen's were nice people, I suppose.

I started reading my book The Lucky One by Nicholas Sparks while jamming out to my Linkin Park Playlist on my iPhone.

* * *

><p>I awoke to my book on my face, and Linkin Park's New Divide blasting in my ears. So, it was like every other morning. The smell of bacon and eggs rode up into my nostrils. My stomach growled. I got out of the bed, brushed out my hair, and strode down the steps. I didn't know this house very well, so I just let the yummy smell guide my way. When I walked into the kitchen, Esme was cleaning up the pans she had used to cook, and Bella was sitting at the table eating the eggs and bacon.<p>

"Good morning, Mikaela! Would you like some breakfast?" Esme greeted me. "Yeah, thanks." I said and sat in the chair next to Bella. "So, are we ready to train today?" I asked Bella and Edward.

"What training? I'm just watching." Bella sneered. "Again, why do you hate me?" I asked her. "I don't hate you, Mikaela, I just strongly dislike you." Bella explained and got up, bringing her plate to the sink.

Whatever. It's not like I cared what she thinks about me. I practically had boys drooling over me when I was in high school in California. I graduated this year, along with Bella. We were the same age. Anyways, I didn't care what she thought. I could have Autobots kick her as—butt any day if I needed them to.

She and Edward left the kitchen. I finished my breakfast, cleaned up after myself, got into Ironhide, and went back to Uncle Charlie's house to get into new clothes and brush my teeth and stuff like that.

* * *

><p>"Jasper, here, has some fight training." Carlisle explained to Optimus. "Well that's great! Let's get started on this training, now. Ironhide, would you like to start?" Optimus pushed. "Well…" Ironhide started.<p>

**A/N I don't know when the next update will be, so, until then, Toodlerz… —T **


	7. The Fighter

**A/N: Eh, so I saw earlier in the story I said Emmett's Stabbing Stake would be up earlier this year. Well, I lied. And I probably suck. But, if you've read in Misery Business, I've been having computer difficulties, and writers block, and shiz like that and shtuff. FML. Anyways, I hope I still have readers out there! I'm really sorry. So, I'm planning to have Emmett's Stabbing Stake after I finish the next chapters of this story (Trouble Is) and Misery Business. So, be nice. I'll have it up **_**at least **_**by mid-August. After that, hate me all you freakin' want. Anyways, enjoy the story, Toodlerz! –T **

**Disclaimer: I'm tired, and not in the mood to deal with damn Autobots acting like my conscience, so I don't own anything, except my idea, and I'm not even sure of that! Lol, YOLO! **

**Chapter 7: The Fighter**

**Mikaela Banes, Forks, Washington**

_Previously in Trouble Is…_

_"Jasper, here, has some fight training." Carlisle explained to Optimus. "Well that's great! Let's get started on this training, now. Ironhide, would you like to start?" Optimus pushed. "Well…" Ironhide started. –Taken from Mikaela POV, Chapter 6_

For hours, we push and pulled and scratched and clawed and aimed and fired until we all nearly perfected our fighting skills. I think I put in the most amount of effort towards the fighting. I was willing to do anything to get Sam back. I loved him, and I missed him so much. I was gonna beat the freakin' Decepticons asses to the ground.

I didn't know what they wanted from him, but I was gonna get him back with the help of the Cullen's. You know, I was warming up to them. They offered me another stay tonight, just for safety precautions, but I declined politely. Bella stayed over, though. I decided I'd stay with Uncle Charlie tonight, make him feel useful. Although, I cooked dinner. He sucked as a cook. It was all good, though. I made us some roast beef sandwiches and we were set! I even watched the football game with him. It was the Patriots verse the Cowboys. Of course, the Pats won. Uncle Charlie was pretty down with that.

After I'd cleaned the kitchen, him and I both went up to bed. It was a calming night for once. Just as I started getting sleepy, Ironhide honked his horn. I knew he wouldn't do that unless it was an emergency.

I waddled out of bed and opened the window. "What?" I hissed.

"I picked up a signal on Sam." Ironhide said. My heart fluttered. Could this be it? "We have to head to the Cullen's." Ironhide said as he opened the door for me to jump in from the window. It was an old trick I'd perfected.

As we started driving, I asked him, "Where'd the signal come from?"

"Washington," Ironhide had responded absent-minded. My eyes bulged and my heart raced. When Ironhide had realized what he said, he corrected himself. "Washington D.C. I'm sorry I gave you a mini heart attack, there."

I sighed. "It's alright, Ironhide. It's just alright." I lightly said as we pulled up to the Cullen household.

**A/N: Another cliffy? Yes. Don't worry. I'm thinking of updating every month like I am with Misery Business. So, chill. It'll be alright. I'll talk to y'all in August! Love yous, my Toodlerz! –T **


	8. Speak Now

**A/N Hey, guys! I'm back! I decided to update before August. Holy crap. :D My new favorite word is Vagenda, by the way. It's a Fringe thing. LOL. I'm a Cortexifan, I admit it! I'm a Fringie! C: YOLO. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! –T **

**Disclaimer: Autobots: YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Decepticons: YOU OWN EVERYTHING!**

**Me: Shut the hello up, Decepticons. I own shiz, except my idea. Batches.**

**Chapter 8: Speak Now**

**Mikaela Banes, Forks, Washington**

_Previously in Trouble Is…_

_"I picked up a signal on Sam." Ironhide said. My heart fluttered. Could this be it? "We have to head to the Cullen's." Ironhide said as he opened the door for me to jump in from the window. It was an old trick I'd perfected._

_As we started driving, I asked him, "Where'd the signal come from?"_

_"Washington," Ironhide had responded absent-minded. My eyes bulged and my heart raced. When Ironhide had realized what he said, he corrected himself. "Washington D.C. I'm sorry I gave you a mini heart attack, there."_

_I sighed. "It's alright, Ironhide. It's just alright." I lightly said as we pulled up to the Cullen household. –Taken from Mikaela POV, Chapter 7_

We parked in front of the Cullen house and I immediately jumped out of the car as the Cullen's came outside.

Ironhide and Optimus explained everything to the Cullen's. "We need to get to Washington D.C. as fast as we can. This war's coming faster than we thought it would." Optimus said as the bottom line.

"How fast is fast?" Carlisle asked.

"We need to get there by tomorrow." Ironhide said. "We have school…" Bella trailed off.

"You know what, Bella? You aren't even fighting! So, why don't you just keep your weak ass here where it belongs, huh?" I told her off.

She stared wide eyed at me with her jaw dropped. "You don't have any right to tell me off like that!" Bella screamed at me.

"Chick fight!" Emmett yelled, but then Rosalie slapped him across the face. "The hell?" Emmett roared, but Rosalie gave him a death glare.

"Stop fighting, guys! We need to save Sam—no matter what the cost. Bella, I think it's a good idea to stay here. Charlie will get suspicious if you don't." Alice said.

"What about Mikaela?" Bella asked, still upset. "Mikaela's a big girl—she can handle herself. She's only here because her father sent her to live here. She could tell Charlie that she was going out for a couple days with a few friends who visited from Cali!" Alice started brainstorming.

"I like it, Alice!" I exclaimed. We high-fived each other.

"Okay; If I don't go, Edward doesn't go." Bella simply said.

"That sucks, 'cause he can make his own choices, and he's chosen to help us. If you're gonna be a Debby Freakin' Downer, then so be it. But just remember, Bella—karma is a bitch." I told her and gave her a smirk.


	9. Death Valley

**A/N I am finally back! Hello! I've missed you quite terribly! I'm sorry for the semi-hiatus. It's been a little over two years since I've last updated, and three years since I've first posted this story. So, happy belated to Trouble Is! I'm back to finish what I started after such a hectic schedule. There are only two chapters left to this story, along with an epilogue, so, here we go!**

**Chapter 9: Death Valley**

**Mikaela Banes, Washington D.C. **

_Previously in Trouble Is…_

"_Okay; If I don't go, Edward doesn't go." Bella simply said. _

"_That sucks, 'cause he can make his own choices, and he's chosen to help us. If you're gonna be a Debby Freakin' Downer, then so be it. But just remember, Bella—karma is a bitch." I told her and gave her a smirk._

The Cullen's—not surprisingly—had a private jet that we took, with the absence of Bella, to Washington D.C. We made it there within a day's notice, and the Autobot team drove at an inhumanly achievable speed across the country during the night. But we were all finally together in a private, empty field. Quite frankly, we had no idea what our next move was. We had come here on an aimless whim of news, but where did we go? What was our next move?

I turned to the Cullens, but they looked as unsure as I. Suddenly, Alice's face blanked out completely. "Whoa, what's going on?" I spoke quickly, rushing to her as if I could aid her.

"She's having what we call a vision," Carlisle explained briefly as he and Jasper rushed to Alice's side. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. A _vision_? What the hell was a vision?

"It's her special power—she can see the future. She has visions of what will happen to someone, or an event that could impact something. Of course, nothing is one hundred percent true," Edward tried better to explain to me. I wondered what she saw. Did she see Sam? I hope nothing bad had happened to him.

"There's going to be a huge crash at the Pentagon building any minute," Alice breathed out finally.

"I think I know where our destination is, then," Optimus Prime's voice boomed through the field. I looked at him and nodded, and Carlisle nodded as well. I think I knew where this fight was starting, however, I didn't know how it would end.

* * *

><p>The Autobots swiftly drove us to the Pentagon, but none of us were prepared to see what we did. We donned out of the Autobots to take a closer look at what appeared to be the shape of the crater. I looked around, and the whole perimeter had been evacuated. Bumblebee's speakers poured out the latest news—how the whole city had been advised to evacuate, and military help was on its way.<p>

"The military won't be able to deal with this one," Emmett spoke, quieter than normal. None of us were prepared to deal with this. We'd gone through countless hours of war training and mental preparations, but now that the time had come, we hesitated. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I looked around and looked for a sign of anything.

I shut my eyes, trying not to cry or appear weak. It was a huge mistake.

I heard a huge crash first.

Then I heard Sam's screaming.

I opened my eyes and whipped my head around to see Sam being practically strangled my Megatron. I felt like I was being strangled as well. It was as if I was drowning and I couldn't get my head above the water. This wasn't a dream I could wake up from. This was real life, and I had to fight for the one that I loved.

"Mikaela!" Sam screamed, and I gasped.

Sam, my sweet, sweet Sam, needed my help, and the help of everyone around me if he would be saved.

"Well, well, well; look who we have here," Megatron's booming voice had reached my ears.

"We've come to take Sam back from your possession, Megatron," Optimus Prime's voice was strong.

The rest of the Autobots, along with the Cullens, got into their battle positions. Megatron wasn't an idiot, though. He, too, had backup. Behind him was Starscream and Shockwave. I tried to wavier my worry, but to no avail. My eyes were locked onto Sam's, as if saying he would be okay and I would be okay.

"You petty creatures! You have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into. I've taken Sam for bait and you latched on like a baby! You are all so ignorant! You think I would give Sam back? Think again! He signed his death certificate the moment I took him! It's adorable how you think you'll get him back—because you shall not," Megatron started his speech, but I was quick to interrupt.

"Why?" I asked. His robot head tilted to the side, as if he was confused. "Why did you take Sam?" I asked more clearly and dominantly this time. Megatron only laughed with no humor.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He spoke before throwing Sam across the yard of the Pentagon.

My eyes widened in horror as I watched Sam travel and hit a tree. I vaguely heard Optimus Prime yell to attack as I started running the opposite way to tend to Sam. I heard the clashing of metals and the moans and groans of various people and bots. In that moment, all the training I'd gone through flew straight out of my head. My only focus was Sam, and helping him in any way possible.

My legs carried me faster than I could think. I felt as if I was flying, but as if I wouldn't make it in time.

"Mikaela," Sam spoke weakly. I was centimeters away from him now, and I fell to my knees besides him.

"Oh my God, Sam, are you alright?" I nearly screamed in hysteria. Sam smiled faintly, but his eyes were still brighter than all the stars in the sky.

"Mikaela, I've missed you," He spoke, his breath faltering here and there.

I gathered Sam into my arms and gently stroked his hair. "What has happened? You nearly died!" I tried my best to not completely freak out.

"I'm okay. I'm going to be alright. I'm just happy you're here now." I gave him a kiss on his forehead. Reluctantly, I looked up to see how the fight was going. I didn't see the fight though. All I saw was Ratchet headed towards Sam and I.

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I took Sam and lifted him up and ran to Ratchet. He had transformed into the ambulance he was, and I gently settled Sam into the back. I climbed into the back myself, and Ratchet started driving away from the fight and to the nearest hospital.

"Stay alive, Sam. Stay alive for me. Please," I started sobbing. I don't know what I would do without Sam. He was my reason to live, and if I lost him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I heard Ratchet's sirens go off, and a spark had erupted in me. The spark was hope, and I had hope Sam would make it. I had hope that, in the end, we would be okay. If we're not okay, it's not the end yet. I was determined to have my happy ending.

**A/N So intense! My blog is set up (link in my bio) and ready for you to take a peek at! I have the updating schedule for the rest of this story, as well as for my two upcoming stories. I love you all! Thanks for being so patient with this story! **


	10. The End of All Things

**A/N Wow this is kinda late sorry I had a busier day than planned. Nonetheless, her you are!**

**Chapter 10: The End of All Things**

**Edward Cullen, Washington D.C.**

_Previously in Trouble Is…_

"_Stay alive, Sam. Stay alive for me. Please," I started sobbing. I don't know what I would do without Sam. He was my reason to live, and if I lost him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. _

_I heard Ratchet's sirens go off, and a spark had erupted in me. The spark was hope, and I had hope Sam would make it. I had hope that, in the end, we would be okay. If we're not okay, it's not the end yet. I was determined to have my happy ending. _

The fight was over. Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave—the Decepticons—were classified as deceased. It was a long fight well fought. We had won, and hopefully none of us would have to endure this a second time.

We sat in the field we had started in as Ratchet had tended to Ironhides wounds. If that's what one would call them. Some of Ironhides auto parts had been damaged during the fight, but Ratchet was able to easily fix a few dents.

Ratchet had taken Mikaela and Sam to the hospital during the fight, and Mikaela had called a few minutes ago and said that Sam was doing fine. He had only endured a broken leg and a couple of rib fractures. After the hospital would release Sam, which would be in a few days at most, he and Mikaela would be making a pit stop in Washington to pick up her items, and then back to California. That's where the two belonged, and so they shall go.

Luckily, my family had come through without any injuries of our own. We had fought side by side with the Autobots. It was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity. I don't think I would want to fight with them again, though. It was actually terrifying to fight against robots with robots. In all my life, I never thought I would see _that_.

Optimus Prime thanked our family for helping them before they left for the hospital to visit Sam and Mikaela.

All was well, as it should be. I would go and see Bella and tell her all that had happened, and the rest would fall into place. Another stress-free day after another.

**A/N The epilogue will be up Sunday! I love you all!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N Wow it's the epilogue! It's been quite the adventure and I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me! **

**Epilogue**

**Mikaela Banes, Los Angeles, California**

Sam had come through for me. He healed quickly, and once he was healed, we made our way back to California. We were now living in an apartment together, and I hoped that we would never be apart like that again.

Yes, I'm being sort of fairytale-like, but, that was how I felt. I loved Sam. No matter what happened between us, we always ended up together once more. I quite liked the way that always worked out.

No Decepticon could take us down. Nothing could take us down. For the moment, we were invincible.

There was no more trouble. Trouble is: life would be boring now. But at least I have Sam, and I've made friends with the supernatural. Of course, I'll always have my bots.

**A/N Cute little ending for you all. Check out my new story, One of the Cullens! Love you!**


End file.
